httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raugmar
Biography Physical Appearance Raugmar is described as looking proud, fierce and somewhat stern in similar vein of an eagle's expression though many also consider him to be rather handsome. His face consists of a snout that isn't as flat as that of an MudWing and instead being more triangular in shape though his nostrils are still near the top, with thick powerful jaws filled with thick and sharp teeth, along with a thick, muscular tongue that is slightly pointed at the tip. Raugmars eyes are described as being an warm golden-amber like running honey that seem to glow in the dark with gold rings surrounding black pupils that are typically dilated and rounded though they can become slitted especially when threatened or angry. He has two gold horns extending backwards from above his eyes. The top half of his face is covered in black scales extending backwards that form a triangle-like pattern though the sides are crimson. He has a deep, resonate voice that is strong and confident though it is described as having an underlying growl whenever he is angry. This tends to make him unintentionally sound menacing. His neck is of average length with small, black studs lining the sides. Raugmar has the thick, sturdy, muscular body of an MudWing with the same thick, armor-like scales but is noticeably lean with very strong muscles. The outside of his body and limbs are covered in crimson scales with the underbelly and the bottom half of his feet being black. Despite their rough look, the scales individually are surprisingly smooth yet possess the same hardness as the scales of an SkyWing. A line of spike-like spines connected to each other with webbing between them trail down his head, neck, and upper back that stop at about the shoulders, in spirit of a horses mane. Four smaller ones are located near the tip of the tail. They are pointed and stand up. The tips look sharp, but the spines are actually quite flexible with webbing between them. The majority of the spines are crimson though the one at his head is black and so is the webbing. Raugmar's legs are strong, heavy, thick and muscled. His feet are large and powerful-looking, tipped with thick, black claws that are razor sharp to a point. He has a wide, long, muscular tail that is adorned with four small lines of black spikes trailing down to the tip. The tip is narrow and limber enough to wrap around small objects. Raugmar's tail is prehensile and he can grasp, wrap, and pick things up with his limb. It is crimson on the top half while dark crimson on the sides and the underside. His limbs are crimson aside from the top lower half of his feet which are black. His legs are equally as stocky and muscular as his front. A thing many notice is that the back of his limbs have an small cluster of four gold spikes that are relatively short in length. Raugmar's wings are large and powerful looking with the entirety of them, including the wing membranes, being crimson though they give off an color similar to that of wine when light shines through them with a single, black claw on the third digit. They are attached by a bone on his shoulders which allows him to extend them further out. Personality Raugmar is noted to have several traits similar to that of his rider. He is kind towards others though is prideful which can be a bit of an problem at times. He shares an deep bond with Iskandir as he will do anything to keep him alive and safe even if it meant the dragon getting harmed in the process. He is instinctively protective over his rider to the point that he would not hesitate to threaten or even attack anyone who disrespected Khal. This also extended towards those that he or Iskandir are close to. He normally is calm and peaceful but can be extremely vicious and dangerous when the time came especially in battle to the point where he seemed to enjoy causing pain, destruction and death where it would often times scare others even his own rider. He was rather distrustful of strangers he just meet but if they were nice to him and his rider he would be friendly towards them in return. He was rather uncomfortable being around a lot of people and even other dragons, making him a outcast of sorts who preferred the company of his rider then anyone else. Raugmar was considered to be quite brave as he would stand up to much larger and wiser opponents without hesitation while also being honorable and humble, speaking in a respectable manner when engaging in conversations with others. He was also surprisingly wise for his young age. His thoughts/mind have been described as being dark but possessing a certain strength and nobility. Abilities and Skills * Strength: * Endurance and Stamina: * Speed and Agility: * Senses: * Intelligence and Communication Skills: * Dense Scales: * The Screaming Death appears to have incredibly tough and strong scales, the thickest of any dragon. The scales appear to give it extreme protection against most attacks, including a Deadly Nadder's spine shot or a Night Fury's plasma blast. Furthermore, their scales are dense enough as to be impenetrable by Dragon Root-tipped arrows, making the Screaming Death one of the very few dragons indirectly immune to its effects. Still, it was implied by Fishlegs that a Scauldron's boiling water can rip off the scales of a Screaming Death, making it the omly thing that can penetrate this dragon's thick hide. * Fire: ** Fire Ball: * Swimming: * Scale Changing: * Body Temperature: * "Flaps" on back: * Tracking: * Dominance Display/Alpha Control: * Being an Alpha Class dragon, it is capable of controlling other dragons to a certain degree. The group of dragons under the Screaming Death's command are known as Exiles, dragons that followed the giant dragon after it destroyed their islands. However, Screaming Deaths can be controlled by larger Alpha Dragons, such as the Bewilderbeast. * Night Furies are also shown to have a dominance display where they "charge" themselves which gives them stronger firepower. As they charge themselves, their plasma blasts increase to a higher temperature than normal. When this happens, various parts of their body, such as the spines, the converging points of the wing and body, mouth, nostrils, and center section of their forehead glow translucent blue. This glow gets brighter if one of two things happen - the Night Fury roars, or the Night Fury fires a very powerful plasma blast. Night Furies are only known to gain these abilities and uses this display when they challenge a current Alpha Dragon, or some very powerful force. When charged, Night Furies can also release the control the Alpha has on other dragons. In the first film, Toothless could ignore the Red Death's call from even inside its den, and in the second film, he can ignore the Alpha as long as something covers his eyes and ears. After Toothless "charges", he can no longer be hypnotized. Once a Night Fury is in Alpha mode, it can summon lightning along its body. Relationships Trivia Category:Dragon characters Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Trained Dragons Category:Strike Class dragons Category:Sharp Class dragons Category:Stoker Class dragons Category:Tracker Class Dragons Category:Characters Category:Hybird class